


Kuniharu Uzumaki

by Razorling



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 01:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razorling/pseuds/Razorling
Summary: Fanart of Naruto/Kuniharu from the amazing fic What Once Was Will Never Be from PrincessofWhiteSnow. :)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 167





	Kuniharu Uzumaki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrincessofWhiteSnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessofWhiteSnow/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What Once Was Will Never Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668914) by [PrincessofWhiteSnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessofWhiteSnow/pseuds/PrincessofWhiteSnow). 

Fanart of Future!Naruto, aka Kuniharu Uzumaki from the fic What Once Was Will Never be by PrincessofWhiteSnow. It's a very fun fic to read and I like this version of Naruto very much! :)


End file.
